Love in Red Rock Canyon
by Severussnapeismybff
Summary: Harry and Draco are a couple on vacation in none other than Utah. Starting in June, we shall track their adventures from June until December. December comes and they receive news. Utah has had gay marriage legalized, and everyone is surprised as to what this piece of history holds for these young lovers. In which the war ended in 2008.


**Note. Harry Potter is my absolute favorite thin, and I've never written an actual fic about because I'm afraid that I won't Be able to do it justice. However, recently Gay marriage has been semi-legalized in Utah (by the supreme court) and I feel the need to write about it. This takes place in Utah, a very prejudice place for the most part. Please remember that I don't condone any of this, I'm a huge lgbt supporter. Many places are visited, like Bryce, Arches, Lagoon, the works. I don't know how long it will be, but not very. Thank you, and enjoy!**

"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts as we begin our decent into Salt Lake City. If you look to your right, you can see the salt flats, and on your left you can see, well, you can see I-15. Welcome to Salt lake." The intercom cut short, and I sat upright in my small seat, My tall frame crushed against the seat in front of me.

"This had be bloody worth it Potter" I said, stretching. I looked at Harry Potter, former school rival, current lover. "Potter, wake up." I said impatiently shaking his shoulder. "Potter" I whined, reverting back to my 12 year old self.

His head turned, and he grabbed my hand in his, and kissed it. "I'm awake Draco." He replied sleepily. He let go of my hand and sat up, stretching his arms. "I'm so excited for this trip." He said, now almost completely awake.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled, turning forward.

"Sirs, please fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant said in a nasally American accent.

"Potter help me" I pouted, still not use to muggle things and mechanics. "Why did we have to fly in this silly metal airyplaney."

"It's an airplane Draco, and because I wanted to. And you always give me what I want because you love me." He laughed, leaning in to kiss me.

"Hmph" An annoyed noise came from across the aisle, I looked from my window seat and saw an older lady glaring at us, I just kissed him again.

"Mommy? How can two boys be boyfriend and girlfriend? Which one is the girlfriend?" I heard from somewhere.

"It is not natural" She replied to her child, who couldn't have been more than eight. I just rolled my eyes at Harry, and flipped through my book.

"It's the year 2013 and people still can't accept others.." Harry trailed off as we landed. I grabbed his hand and stroked it with my thumb.

"Potter, this had better be worth the money." I said.

"Oh shush. I took it out of my vault anyway. I will make this trip worth it. What do you say we spend the first night in the hotel room eh?"

I gave a throaty laugh. "Sounds good to me, hot stuff."

"Hmph" The same older lady from earlier was glaring again. "Please refrain from talking in such a manner young man"

"Pardon?" I said incredulously.

"NO body here wants to hear of your unnatural lifestyle boy." She replied.

"Draco" Harry said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Ignore her. Grab your bag and let's get off the plane yeah?"

"Please exit to your right" The flight attendant said, handing out a flyer of Salt Lake, it went directly in to the rubbish bin. "Enjoy Utah."

I grabbed mine and Harrys carry on and walked down the aisle, glaring as I went. "Potter." I snapped, anxious to get away from the condescending stares of my fellow patrons.

"Draco." He scolded me, "Don't talk to me that way you hear? I'm just as annoyed as you, but there is no reason to act like your fourteen year old self."

"Sorry dear" I muttered sarcastically.

We made it off the plane, and we were now waiting for our luggage at the belt. "Is that one yours?"

"no" he replied, yawning.

"What about that one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"no- Wait that one is yours." He said, lunging forward to grab it.

"Sir excuse me, but could you hand me that bag? The one with the froggy?" A young girl said to him. He smiled and effortlessly grabbed the suitcase.

"Thank you." She said and turned to her mother, who smiled at us in thanks.

"I want a baby." Harry said to me, catching me off guard.

` "What" I questioned

"I want a baby."  
"Harry. We aren't even m- married." I said, pulling him to my side, he snuggled right in, a perfect fit.

"So. I didn't mean take me right now and get me pregnant." He laughed, "I just was saying."

"Oh.." I trailed off. I kissed the side of his head and closed my eyes.

"Draco let me go that's my bag. Let go. Draco..I missed it." He whined.

"Sorry." I mumbled to his hair.

Eventually we claimed his bag, and we waited for our cab to get to our hotel. "What are you most excited about? I'm excited for the amusement park-Lagoon was it?"

"Well I enjoy skiing. I went many times with my parents when we were younger." I replied.

"I've never been..And I don't want to go." He pouted.

"Too bad, it was my condition, remember. Besides its months away until it even snows. It's only June." I said.

"Oh what about that one thing I read about? The balloon rally? I'm excited for that. We are definitely going to ride in a hot air balloon."  
"Joy." I opened the door to the cab for him, admiring his ass as he slid into the enclosed area. "I have it mate." I said to the cabbie who tried to help me with our luggage, but failed as it was much too heavy. I lifted it with ease into the boot. "Thanks mate." I said.

"So." Harry said, hugging me from my side. " Are you ready for this adventure baby?"

"No." He just smiled his breath taking smile.


End file.
